


the boogeyman's in my bed

by BeesKnees



Series: Offspring [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Vaginal Sex, taking this one to my grave, wesker is a real creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: With a graceful arch of his wrist, Wesker lets roll a canister. At first, Chris thinks it's a grenade.When it starts to hiss out gas, Chris wishes it was a grenade.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Offspring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	the boogeyman's in my bed

Leon is so fucking fast.

Chris is doing his best, but he has so much muscle compared to Leon and that doesn't even count all the extra gear he has on compared to the American agent. 

He's been solidly behind Leon for the last five minutes of running, but he isn't going to be the one to tell Leon to slow down. As far as he is aware, Leon is maybe the only thing that's giving them a chance of catching Wesker. 

They hadn't even been working together, much less seeking out Wesker. But violence and viruses swell in the space around Wesker. Which is how a separate BSAA case and American case have merged into both Chris and Leon dashing after Wesker in yet another underground, abandoned lair. 

They turn and dash down a stretching metal hallway with a tall arching ceiling. It's the first time in awhile that Chris has had a clear line of sight on both Leon and Wesker.

Ahead of him, Leon shouts something at Wesker, leveling his gun and popping off a shot. Wesker stops and – for just a second – Chris thinks that, just maybe, Leon's bullet managed to cause some damage. But Wesker's motions are too calm and fluid when he turns to face them. With a graceful arch of his wrist, he lets roll a canister. At first, Chris thinks it's a grenade. 

When it starts to hiss out gas, Chris wishes it was a grenade. 

Leon jerks back, waving a hand in front of his face, but all three of them know it's too late. 

“Leon!” Chris calls. 

Everyone always thinks that the worst thing that can happen to them on a mission is dying. Chris doesn't want to die, but he'd much rather die in the fight than to have his own body turned against him. To be infected. To allow himself to be used against the people and cause he's been fighting for most of his adult life.

In front of him, Leon makes a choked-off noise of pain and bends in half. He wraps his arms around his middle and actually _drops his gun_. 

Chris speeds up to close the last few feet of distance in between them. His eyes flit briefly to Wesker – who hasn't moved. He's just … watching. Waiting. Which just emphasizes how much trouble they're in.

“Leon,” Chris says urgently. Leon grunts and drops to his knees. One of his arms is still around his middle, but he reaches one hand up to clutch at Chris as if it's going to steady him. 

“HQ, this is Alpha leader,” Chris radios in. He presses a hand to Leon's back, staring at Wesker with every ounce of rage that he can manage. “We need backup and extraction now.” He wasn't prepared to fight Wesker today, and he can't blindly fling himself after his enemy when Leon is now in danger. 

Heat is just _bleeding_ through Leon's shirt at a rate that alarms Chris. He looks back down at Leon, who tilts his head up. His entire face is flushed, pupils so large that his eyes look almost completely black. 

“Chris,” Leon says shakily, licking his lips and tightening his hold on Chris as if he's afraid that Chris might leave him behind. “Chris, something's wrong – I – it hurts.” 

Chris isn't sure what to say to that, because it's so obvious but also hearing Leon voice the sentiment worries him. Last he'd heard Leon had recently traipsed about the Spanish countryside with a parasite the size of a fist inside of his ribcage and hadn't so much as complained about it. 

“What are you feeling?” Chris asks, not because he's so sure that hearing the symptoms will make him understand any better, but because he wants Leon to keep talking to him. He spares one last glance down the hallway – Wesker is gone now – and Chris kneels down beside Leon. 

“I...” Leon tries, but is clearly at a loss to describe what's happening to his body to Chris. He groans and clutches his stomach again, head bowed forward. His hair falls away from the nape of his neck, making him seem strangely vulnerable for a man who has taken down armies of infected on his own. 

Leon looks up at him again, and his eyes widen further and go glassy – as if he's never seen Chris before in his life and can't look away now that he's found him. 

Chris is about to ask what's wrong, what's happening – when he feels something _answer_ inside of him. Heat surges through his own veins, and he knows that the flush on his face would match Leon's. _Fuck._ He'd inhaled the gas too. He hadn't even thought about it in his rush to get to Leon. 

He can suddenly _smell_ Leon in a way he never has before. He wants to immerse himself in that scent, and he knows that it's beyond human what his senses are picking up on. He's both horrified, aware that something within him is shifting, and and simultaneously beyond caring because he's too obsessed with that new smell.

Chris starts to lean in, and Leon's eyes clear.

“Get up,” Leon snarls, trying to both force himself to his feet and push Chris upright at the same time. “We have to go. We have to get out of here.” 

Chris … tries. Really, he does. The part of his brain that is still all him is screaming at him in warning. He fumbles to his feet, bracing Leon's elbow to help him get on his feet as well. Leon groans again and then falls into Chris. 

Maybe if that hadn't happened, they would have been all right. Maybe they would have been able to pull themselves topside, get picked up by the BSAA, and get some cure before anything went any further. 

Instead, Leon is suddenly sprawled against Chris, panting as if he can't get a full breath, and Chris' senses flood with _Leon._ He takes a hold of the side of Leon's face in one broad hand and tips his head to the side. He leans in then and just buries his face against the side of Leon's neck, thrilling at the contact of his skin against skin. He inhales, feeling a sheer sense of relief at getting as much of Leon as he wants. It's quieting everything that is scared inside of him. 

“Chris,” Leon chokes, the noise nearly a sob. He's still fighting, trying to maintain his tenuous grip on his instincts. One of his hands is braced against the back of Chris' neck, and neither of them are sure if he's trying to pull Chris away or keep him there. 

“Chris, there's something in us,” Leon says in that broken voice. “We're not in control.”

“I know,” Chris says, and then nothing more. He tilts Leon's head back and kisses him. The last of Leon's self-restraint shatters. He scrabbles at Chris, dragging his nails across the back of Chris' neck and hiking the other man as close as he can.

The kiss isn't so much that as a need to devour the other. Chris licks Leon open with broad messy strokes of his tongue while Leon gasps brokenly and then sinks his teeth into Chris' lower lip until they taste blood. Leon pulls away for just a second to look, that glassy sheen of desire back in his eyes. Chris grins and licks away a stripe of blood, noting the way it makes Leon shiver. 

“Proud of your work?” Chris taunts in a low voice.

Leon's eyes flit up to meet Chris'. He _growls_. And then he takes Chris down.

They clatter to the floor with a cacophony of sound. Leon crawls on top of Chris, bites his mouth again, and then moves to his neck. He shoves Chris' vest as far out of the way as he can and starts to suck a bruise to life above Chris' absolutely hammering pulse. Chris closes his eyes and arches underneath Leon, wanting to tear off all of his gear. There's so many fucking things in the way. 

And he can still feel Leon grinding himself against Chris' hip, those lithe hips pumping as if they were made for nothing else. Chris reaches down and grabs Leon's ass with both hands, pulling him tighter against Chris' body. Leon moans raggedly against him. 

They're both too far gone to figure out anything more coordinated for the time being. Leon keeps pushing himself against Chris, Chris guiding the motion of his hips. Leon's whines are smothered against Chris' neck, those tight little noises sending Chris' brain into overdrive

Leon comes, near crying, without either of them so much as shedding any item of clothing. Chris yanks Leon back by the hair at the last possible second so that he can see Leon's expression as he comes. He's fucking gorgeous, and Chris knows it's not just whatever Wesker put in his veins that's telling him that.

“I can smell you,” Leon says dazedly when he's able to form words again. He seems like he's suspended in between trying to figure out why that's a bad thing and telling Chris that it's amazing.

“Me too,” Chris breathes back, running a hand through Leon's hair. 

With every second, Chris' senses are filled with more and more Leon, and his ability to think about anything else continues to dwindle. 

Above him, Leon shudders again, this time no longer a motion of pleasure.

“It still hurts,” he grunts, looking down at his midsection. 

Chris nods as if they're still within the realm of rational decision-making when they left that behind long ago. He rolls Leon onto his back and shrugs out of the majority of his gear until he's down to just his T-shirt and pants. Leon watches him the entire time, looking as if he's disappointed when Chris doesn't strip all the way down. 

Chris spreads Leon's legs and settles in between them. He pushes up the edge of the shirt that Leon is wearing, revealing a pale strip of stomach. Leon groans and braces a hand against the side of Chris' head.

“Here?” Chris asks. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Leon's stomach, only dimly making note of the fact that Leon is still running way too hot for normal. 

“Close,” Leon breathes. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back against the concrete floor and then makes himself look at Chris again. 

Chris hums in acknowledgement. He licks his way down Leon's stomach as he undoes the button and zipper of Leon's jeans. Leon sighs and spreads his legs. Chris grabs a handful of denim on each side of Leon's hips and begins to yank the jeans off. 

Even as Leon lifts his hips to help, he licks his lips nervously.

“Chris,” he says, fumbling for his words again – like he'd been when he'd been trying to get them out of here and to safety. Like he's trying to come up for air from underwater. He presses a hand over his face.

“Chris,” Leon tries again, and Chris is listening, but he's also getting Leon's pants down to his ankles. “There's something – that gas did something – I can feel--” 

Leon doesn't manage to find the right words before Chris finishes pulling off his underwear. 

They both pause at the same moment, Chris staring in between Leon's legs at the sight in front of him. Leon inclines his body a little, pushing himself onto his elbows so that he can see what he clearly had been trying to describe – the change that has been distressing him so since the moment the gas entered his body.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Leon chokes. In between Leon's legs, where, presumably, Chris would guess, there wasn't before, is a cunt. He's wet, and Chris marvels at the sight. His own body hasn't changed in the same physical way, but whatever is inside of him is answering to _this._

Leon is panicking, though, the sight of his body at odds with everything that he's feeling right now. He tries again to get above the surface of heat and want. 

Chris hushes him and leans in to kiss him again, his touch light against Leon's hips. The taste of Chris takes Leon right back under, everything inside of him – both drugged and not – telling him that he's safe as long as he's with Chris.

Chris keeps making soothing noises as his lips move down Leon, straying over his chin and jaw and landing on the hollow of his throat. He slides his fingers gradually away from Leon's hip and dips them in between Leon's legs. He rubs his fingertips through the wetness he finds there and circles Leon's entrance. 

Leon makes an absolutely aching noise and arches up against Chris. Chris slowly presses one finger inside of him, transfixed by Leon's face. Leon looks down at him through his lashes, eyes barely open.

“Better?” Chris murmurs as he starts to rock that finger experimentally inside of Leon. And Leon breathes out, still a flushed mess, and nods his head. 

That's all that Chris needs. He dives in to kiss Leon again, slower this time, taking his time in tasting Leon while Leon falls apart beneath him. Chris adds a second finger, and Leon grinds down onto those. His eyes remain open the entire time, watching Chris with a blissed-out expression. Chris watches him with attentive fascination, paying attention to every reaction he sparks out of Leon. They're running experimentation at the same time, both of them figuring out what feels good. 

Chris crooks his fingers, and that brings Leon's hips rocking forward. He cries out loudly and fists both of his hands into the back of Chris' shirt. So Chris does it again, able to feel Leon's thighs trembling around either side of him.

He wants to see Leon come again. He knows it will be different this time – it will be something just for him, and that makes Chris greedy. No one else has ever seen Leon Kennedy like this.

Leon's moans grow higher and more desperate.

“Chris,” Leon pleads, his voice barely recognizable to either one of them. “Chris, that's not enough – I need--”

They both pause for a moment, breathing heavily, the air humid in between them. Chris is half tempted to make Leon specify what it is he needs, because he's drunk on this moment. But more than that, he wants to give Leon what he needs. He wants all this pain and uncertainty to go away and be wiped clean by this oblivion of pleasure that they're apparently capable of making.

“I've got you,” Chris promises. He catches Leon's chin with a hand and kisses him again. “I've got you.” 

He pulls his hand free from Leon and hastily reaches down to undo his pants. He pulls his dick free and rubs the head of it over Leon's slick entrance for a moment, making both of them moan. Leon tilts his hips further forward and wraps his legs around Chris' waist. Chris begins to push inside of Leon until Leon is flush in his lap, and they're both overwhelmed at the sensation – of how effortlessly Chris slids inside of Leon and how intertwined they are now.

If Leon has any lingering concern about either of their bodies, it's long gone. In between them, Leon's dick is hard again.

There's nothing but the slide of their bodies together, Leon angling himself up into every single one of Chris' thrusts. He's loud as hell, giving Chris encouragement and letting Chris know each and every time his thrust hits somewhere particularly good. Chris snaps his hips forward sharply, giving them little reprieve from the onslaught of _feeling_.

“ _Chris_ ,” Leon stammers sharply. His feet are digging into the meat of Chris' ass, one hand back to scratching the back of Chris' neck, the other gripping one of Chris' biceps. “I'm close, _fuck_.”

“Touch yourself,” Chris instructs, because he wants to see that and doesn't want to give up his bruising grasp of Leon's hips. Chris didn't think it was possible, but, somehow, the flush on Leon's cheeks grows a darker red, betraying just how much he likes the idea of Chris watching him.

He works a hand down in between them, and Chris can feel the drag of Leon's knuckles against his own stomach as Leon starts to jerk himself off. They fall out of rhythm quickly after that, Leon unable to synchronize fucking into his hand and down onto Chris at the same time.

It doesn't matter. Things become desperate and Chris isn't sure who tips first – he can feel Leon starting to tighten up, absolutely writhing beneath Chris as if he both wants to get fucked harder and can't take the stimulation anymore. And just that idea sends Chris crashing into his orgasm. He doesn't think he's ever come harder in his life.

When he comes back into himself, his face is buried into Leon's neck, and Leon is still huffing out high-pitched breaths. Chris' stomach is warm from Leon's second release.

He's able to be there and be still for a few seconds, his body pressed closed to Leon's as they both just work on catching their breath again. 

Only slowly does the real world start to filter back in – the realization that something is off. 

The back of his neck prickles with warning. He looks up sharply and realizes that Wesker is not 5 feet from them, watching with an expression precariously close to amusement. At about the same time, Chris also realizes that he's still inside Leon and that his guns are not within easy reaching distance. 

Wesker claps slowly, twice. 

“I must say,” he says. “Even I didn't suspect the virus would accept and take so well to you.” He strolls languidly forward, and Chris' brain is still too jammed up for him to figure out what he's supposed to do next. 

“I personally cannot wait to see what creature it is you just fathered,” Wesker says, and actually _runs his fingers through Chris' hair._

Chris' brain is still working about 30 paces behind everything. So, perhaps, it's not really a surprise when it's Leon who manages to get off a shot at Wesker. 

And if Wesker had still been more human than not, Leon would have nailed him dead in the eye through those stupid sunglasses. Instead, Wesker glitches out of existence for half a second before appearing right beside them again, unharmed. Chris stares. Because with that speed, they were never going to catch Wesker. He was leading them along. This was a trap the whole time. 

Wesker hits Chris hard in the chest, and he finds himself thrown across the room, separated from Leon. Leon, apparently undeterred by the fact that he has no pants on, keeps firing at Wesker with savage intent while Chris scrambles to get back to his gear. 

Wesker continues to dodge Leon's bullets with the same unnatural speed. 

“Take Agent Kennedy, would you?”

Chris snarls at the words alone, finally ready to get back into the fray of the fight when he sees the two massive men descending on Leon. They've obviously been mutated by exposure to one virus or another, but Chris can't tell the specifics from this distance. And he doesn't care to learn. He levels off his gun to start taking shots, but Wesker appears directly in front of him. 

The fight is short and brutal. Chris keeps trying to get past Wesker to Leon, and Wesker knocks him down and around over and over again. His head is ringing, body promising to bloom with bruises. On his knees, Chris looks down the hall, toward Leon, and is dismayed to see that Leon is not holding his own against the giants surrounding him. Even as he watches, one of them smashes Leon's gun to the ground while the other heaves Leon over his shoulder.

“Chris!” Leon shouts, alarmed. 

“Leon!” Chris shouts back, trying to reassure the other man that he's near and going to get to him. He pushes himself to his feet and takes off at a full-out sprint – only to be met again by Wesker. This hit sends Chris flying backward, head over feet, and he lands on his back, winded. 

“A new age of the human race is dawning,” Wesker says as he looks down at Chris. “I'll keep you updated on if your offspring makes the cut, shall I?” In the background, Chris hears Leon scream his name once more, from much further away.

The last thing Chris sees before the world goes black is Wesker's boot.


End file.
